


Asmodeus meets the Family

by malec_4ever



Series: Rune AU Redefined [27]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-03
Updated: 2020-06-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:35:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24529234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malec_4ever/pseuds/malec_4ever
Summary: Asmodeus shows up in the loft. What could go wrong?
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Series: Rune AU Redefined [27]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/929790
Comments: 10
Kudos: 49





	Asmodeus meets the Family

_bookworm4eva'n'eva,_ over at ffnet, left this comment on **Crappy Fathers** :

_I would love to see Asmodeus find out that his son is married to a shadowhunter._

Then one word, a name actually, immediately started bouncing around my brain: _Mikey_.

That sentence and that name planted the seeds for this fanfic.

Enjoy.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Magnus kisses the red mark on his son's head as he walks past on his way to the bar. Mikey giggles as he colors.

After making a martini, Magnus walks to the sofa. He sees a portal open by the bedrooms. Magnus' eyes widen as Asmodeus steps into the loft, "Father?" Mikey glances up from the coloring book, wrinkles his nose then returns his attention to his coloring.

Asmodeus smiles, "My son, I have found you."

Magnus puts his glass on the coffee table as he walks to his father, "How are you here?"

Asmodeus laughs as he hugs Magnus, "A foolish ninny thought she could summon me and keep me within a spell trap. But I easily escaped and taught her a valuable but deadly lesson." Magnus sees out the corner of his eye, Mikey watching them for a few minutes then he goes back to his coloring.

Magnus steps away from his father, "You found me how?"

"She knew of you and was kind enough to tell me where you were. Of course she thought giving me that knowledge would save her life. But she was wrong."

Magnus nods, "Okay. Nice to see you. Bye."

"Nonsense." Asmodeus glances in bedrooms as he walks around the loft. Magnus follows him. Asmodeus walks over to the coffee table, picks up the glass and takes a sip, "Ugh, what is this?"

Magnus sighs, "It's a martini, Father." He leans against the wall in between his and Maxine's bedroom.

Asmodeus snaps his fingers and a glass of scotch appears in his hand. He takes a drink, "Much better." He closes his eyes, then slowly opens them. He looks at Mikey, "I sense a lot of power in this boy, where did you find him?"

Magnus glances at his son who is busy coloring then looks at his father, "In a warehouse."

"A warehouse?" Asmodeus laughs, "Interesting, and you just happened to stumble across a powerful warlock child in a mundane warehouse?"

Magnus nods, "Funny as it may seem, yes I did."

Asmodeus raises an eyebrow, "If you say so, my son. And what have you named the boy?"

"Mikey."

Asmodeus laughs, " _Mikey_? What a mundane name for such a powerful warlock. Tell me what is his pedigree?"

"No idea." Magnus glances at Mikey. His son seems to not be paying attention to them and is focused on his coloring.

"I shall take him to Edom and we shall find out."

"That's not necessary."

"Nonsense."

Magnus nods, "Father, you need to go."

Asmodeus grins, "I only just got here, my son. We have plenty to catch up on."

Magnus sighs, "Fine. I'm the High Warlock of Brooklyn. I live here. I have a son. Nothing else to say. Goodbye."

Asmodeus wiggles a finger at Magnus, "There is more you are not telling me."

"Nope, nothing else." Magnus straightens up as the front door opens and Alec walks into the loft.

Asmodeus finishes his drink. The glass disappears from his hand as he brings red flames to his fingertips, "A ShadowHunter, here?"

There's a loud bang as Mikey jumps off his chair and it tips over. He runs and stands in front of Alec. Mikey brings red flames to both of his hands. His purple eyes narrow, "No hurt Daddy."

Asmodeus raises an eyebrow as he looks at Magnus, " _Daddy_? I thought the warlock child was _**your**_ son?"

Magnus nods, "Mikey is our son, Alec is my husband."

"Husband? You married a ShadowHunter? They are not for marrying, they are for sport."

"I think you need to leave, Father."

Alec looks from one to the other, "This is Asmodeus? By the angel, how is he here?"

Asmodeus sneers at Alec, "ShadowHunter, my being here is of no concern to you."

"You are in my home. Bothering my husband and son. That makes it a concern of mine."

Magnus eyes the magic at his father's fingertips and silently wishes his husband would be quiet. He eyes his son's hands aflame with magic and sighs, "Okay, this is getting out of hand. Father, you need to return to Edom."

Asmodeus smiles, "Fine, but I'm taking the boy. I will teach him how to be a true warlock, as I did you."

Alec brings out his seraph blade, "Over my dead body."

Asmodeus nods, "That can be arranged, ShadowHunter."

Magnus shakes his head, "Father, you're not taking Mikey and you are not harming Alexander."

Asmodeus smiles at his son, "We shall see about that." He throws a fireball at Alec.

Mikey throws two fireballs at it, causing it to explode, spraying sparks on the sofa. Magnus flicks his hand, putting the fire out. Mikey narrows his eyes, "No hurt Daddy."

Magnus takes a few steps towards Asmodeus, "Father, enough."

Asmodeus flicks his hand and Magnus flies back, slamming into the wall and landing on his butt.

Mikey's purple eyes fill with hate, "No hurt Poppa." He throws two fireballs at Asmodeus.

With a cold laugh, Asmodeus tosses a fireball. The explosion again drops sparks on the sofa. Magnus gets to his feet and extinguishes the fire, "Father, you will not win this battle."

Asmodeus sneers, "Magnus my son, I am a Prince of Hell. I will not be defeated by a boy, no matter how powerful he may be."

A portal opens by Mikey's bedroom. Maxine walks into the loft. She looks around, "Okay, what's going on?"

Asmodeus laughs, "Another warlock child, Magnus? She will be leaving with me as well."

Alec tenses behind Mikey, "My children aren't going anywhere with you." He grips the blade tighter.

"ShadowHunter, shut up."

Maxine's eyes widen as she drops her bookbag on the floor and walks to Magnus' side, "Don't tell my Daddy to 'shut up'. YOU shut up."

Mikey nods, "Yes, he talks too much."

Asmodeus raises an eyebrow, "Magnus, your children have no respect for their elders?"

Before Magnus can answer his father, Maxine takes a few steps closer to her grandfather, "Oh we have lots of respect for our elders. But you better show our Daddy some respect."

Magnus grabs his daughter's arm and pulls her back to his side. Mikey narrows his eyes, "Rude man needs to go."

Asmodeus sneers, "I'll leave, but before I do, I'm killing the ShadowHunter." He brings red flames to his right hand's fingertips.

Two lamps explode as Mikey quickly walks over to Asmodeus. Mikey's purple eyes blaze with hate as he grabs Asmodeus left wrist, "No hurt Daddy."

Asmodeus screams as his own magic goes up his right arm, setting him on fire. Mikey lets his wrist go and takes a few steps away from him. Asmodeus' entire body bursts into flames. After a few minutes, all that is left of the Greater Demon is a pile of ashes.

Alec lowers his blade then returns it to his holster. His phone rings. He takes it out his pocket, **Jace**. Shaking his head, he answers it, "Hey, Jace." He leaves the loft.

Maxine looks at Magnus, "Who was that rude man, Poppa?"

Magnus sighs, "That was my father."

Mikey sniffs, "Blah on him."

Maxine walks over and picks her bookbag up, "I agree with Mikey. Just because he's your father, that doesn't mean he's allowed to be rude to Daddy." She picks Mikey's chair off the floor.

Mikey nods, "Or hurt Daddy."

"Especially that." Maxine giggles, "Mikey does not like lamps."

Mikey giggles, "Sorry, Poppa."

Magnus smiles as he flicks his hand, restoring the lamps, "It's fine, raspberry."

Mikey looks down at the pile of ashes then turns around, "Where's Daddy?"

"Daddy is in the hall, talking to Uncle Jace."

"You sure?"

Maxine giggles as she sits at the kitchen table and takes her books out her bookbag, "Mikey calm down."

Mikey sniffs as he walks to the door, "Blah on Maxine."

"Blah on Mikey."

Magnus laughs, "Blah on both of you." He walks over and flicks his hand. The pile of ashes is gone. He smiles, "Mikey, your Daddy is going to open the door and hit you with it."

Mikey stands on his tiptoes and opens the door with both hands, "Uh huh, I get Daddy." He steps into the hallway. The door closes behind him.

Maxine giggles, "Too much."

Magnus walks over to the kitchen. He kisses the top of his daughter's head, "Let's get things back to normal. I'll start dinner."

"And I'll start my homework."

Magnus laughs.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Mikey sees Alec sitting on the window sill, talking on his phone. He walks over to his father.

Alec smiles, "And here comes the little trouble maker now."

Jace laughs, "I'll let you get back to your family. See you in the morning."

"Yeah, bye." He and Jace hang up. Alec stands and puts his phone in his back pocket.

Mikey giggles as he looks up at his father, "I wanted to say 'hi' to Uncle Jace."

"I bet. What are you doing out here?"

"I came to get you."

"Oh, you thought I forgot where I lived?"

Mikey giggles, "Silly Daddy."

"Hmm, anything else?"

"Pick up."

Alec laughs, "You walked over here, you can walk back."

"Uh huh."

"Uh huh."

"No Daddy."

"Yes Mikey."

"I tell Poppa."

"You're going to tell Poppa that I didn't pick you up?"

"Uh huh, you get in trouble and no more Poppa kisses for you."

Alec laughs, "Oh no, I have to have my Poppa kisses."

Mikey grins, "Exactly."

Alec laughs as he picks Mikey up. He kisses his son's forehead, "I love you."

Mikey giggles as he holds his father's face in both hands, "I love you."

Alec walks down the hallway. Mikey rests his head on Alec's shoulder. Alec opens the door and walks into the loft.

Magnus smiles, "Hello husband."

Alec puts Mikey in his chair, then walks over to Magnus and kisses him, "Hello husband."

Mikey and Maxine giggle. Mikey nods, "Daddy needs his Poppa kisses."

Magnus raises an eyebrow, "What's that about?"

Alec shakes his head, "Your scheming son said that if I didn't pick him up, he was going to tell you and you were going to stop kissing me."

Magnus laughs, "Nice try, raspberry. But nothing would stop me from kissing your Daddy."

Maxine giggles, "Mikey is the worst."

Mikey wrinkles his nose, "Blah on everybody." He picks up a crayon and starts coloring.

Magnus smiles, "What did Jace have to say?"

Alec sighs, "He noticed a large power surge coming from the loft and wanted to know what was going on."

"So you told him about our visitor?"

Alec nods, "And about our son defeating him."

Maxine leans over and kisses her brother's cheek, "Badass Mikey one, Poppa's rude father a big fat zero."

Mikey nods, "Hurt Daddy, I hurt you."

Magnus smiles, "Okay, enough of that. Let's enjoy the rest of the afternoon with no more drama, thank you very much."

Alec kisses Magnus, "Agree. Let me change." He walks to his bedroom.

Maxine asks, "How long before supper is ready, Poppa?"

"Half hour or so."

"I'm almost finished my homework, then I'll set the table."

"Okay, blueberry. Raspberry, you almost done?'

Mikey nods, "Almost done, Poppa."

Magnus laughs, "Okay."

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Later that evening, Maxine is in her bedroom and Mikey is sitting on Alec's lap as his fathers watch television.

Magnus glances over at their son and smiles, "Fast asleep."

Alec yawns, "I'm kind of tired myself. I'll put him in bed and meet you in the bedroom?"

Magnus kisses Mikey's cheek then nods, "Check on Maxine." He flicks his hand and Mikey is in pajamas.

"Of course." Alec stands holding Mikey. He walks into Maxine's room and smiles. She is sitting on her bed, fast asleep, with a book balancing in her hand. Alec walks over to the bed and gently removes the book from her grasp.

Her eyes slowly open, "Daddy?"

He kisses the top of her head, "Time for bed, blueberry."

Nodding she gets off the bed, then kisses his cheek, "Night Daddy." She kisses Mikey's cheek.

He hugs her with one arm, "Night night, blueberry." He leaves the bedroom.

She changes into her nightgown and walks out her room. Magnus is turning off the lights. She walks over and hugs him, "Good night, Poppa."

He kisses her forehead, "Night, Maxine." She walks back to her room. Magnus walks to his and Alec's bedroom.

Alec walks into Mikey's room and gently lays his son on the bed. He covers Mikey with the bedsheets then kisses his forehead, "Night night raspberry."

Mikey whispers, "Night night Daddy."

Smiling, Alec leaves the bedroom and walks into his and Magnus' room. Magnus is already under the covers. Alec changes into sleep pants and a tshirt. He gets into the bed with a sigh, "The day is finally over." He lays down. Magnus snuggles against his side and kisses him. Alec raises an eyebrow, "You okay with Asmodeus being dead?"

Magnus nods, "Yes, I am. I haven't seen him in centuries, so it's not as if I'm going to miss seeing him on a day to day basis." He rests his head on Alec's chest, "Having you and the kids safe is all I care about." He and Alec hold each other.

Alec sighs, "Mikey killed a Greater Demon."

"Yes he did."

"I thought Maxine was going to hit Asmodeus or something."

Magnus chuckles, "When it comes to you, our children are fearless."

"Fearless to the point where they are reckless."

Magnus snorts as he holds Alec tighter, "Says the ShadowHunter who was going to take on a Greater Demon with only a seraph blade."

"He was talking about kidnapping my children."

"Like Mikey was going to allow himself to be taken from you."

Alec laughs, "Good point."

"Mikey barely cared that Asmodeus was here until you got home. Of course it didn't help matters when my father magicked up his fingers when you walked into the loft."

Alec smiles, "Yes, my son is a bit protective."

Magnus laughs, "A bit? He probably would have ran to you anyway, but Asmodeus showing magic was the worst thing he could have done."

"Chairs and lamps fear Mikey." Alec laughs, "What does he have against lamps anyway?"

Magnus laughs, "It's more along the lines of him bringing his power to another level. It's also a way of him getting rid of the anger he feels upon hearing a threat to you."

"You ever wonder what would have happened if Emil had shown Mikey even a bit of love?"

Magnus sniffs, "I doubt that asshole was capable of seeing Mikey as anything but a weapon."

They quietly hold each other for a few minutes then Alec chuckles, "I was right."

"About what?"

"You being a wonderful and loving father."

Magnus laughs, "I guess you were."

They hear Mikey scream "Daddy". Alec automatically reaches for the seraph blade on the nightstand as he jumps out the bed, but doesn't pick it up. Whatever is attacking their son isn't going to be handled with a weapon. Alec runs out their bedroom.

Mikey comes running out his room and meets his father in between the two bedrooms. Alec picks his son up and holds him tight.

Mikey grabs his father's tshirt in both hands and mutters, "Bad man was hurting you." Alec rubs his son's back as he walks back to his and Magnus' bedroom.

Maxine stands by her door, "What's going on?"

Magnus smiles at her, from his door, "Mikey had a bad dream."

She nods as she looks from one father to the other, "It happens."

Alec walks past his husband as Magnus holds out his hand, "You want to join us?"

Maxine nods as she walks over and puts her hand in his, "Okay." Magnus kisses her cheek then they walk into the bedroom.

Alec is laying in the bed, Mikey is resting on his chest. Mikey is tracing the deflect/block rune with a finger. Magnus gets in the bed and Maxine lays in between her fathers. She rests her head against Magnus' chest. He puts his arms around her.

Alec whispers, "Sometimes we forget that even with all his power, Mikey is still just a boy."

Magnus nods, "He has nightmares of what would happen if he wasn't powerful."

Maxine whispers, "But his power is in this room."

Magnus smiles, "Yes, his power always protects his Daddy."

"He's been protecting Daddy since they first met."

"Yes he has, Maxine."

"Poppa, does Max have nightmares?"

Magnus softly laughs, trust Maxine to bring her other 'brother' into any conversation, "Yes, I'm sure he does, blueberry. Everybody has nightmares."

She looks up, "Even you, Poppa?"

Magnus glances over at his husband and son, both seem to have fallen asleep. He nods, "Yes even me."

"About Daddy?"

"Yes, also about you and Mikey."

"But mostly Daddy."

Magnus nods, "Yes."

Maxine looks over at Alec and Mikey then whispers, "Poppa, if Daddy... died." She blinks quickly to keep from crying then continues, "would you get married again?"

He gently kisses her forehead and holds her tight, "Your Daddy is it for me. So that would be a 'no'."

"Good." She puts her head back on his chest.

Magnus kisses the top of her head, "Now get some sleep."

"Okay, Poppa." She closes her eyes.

Magnus watches Alec. A few minutes go by then his husband opens his eyes and smiles at Magnus, "You okay?"

Magnus carefully leans over and kisses him, "You know I hate talking about losing you, especially to Maxine."

"She needs reassurance."

"I know."

"I'm not going anywhere."

"I know that too."

"Especially if our son has anything to say about it."

Magnus smiles, "That's for damn sure."

"It's been a long day. Good night Magnus." Alec rests one hand on Mikey's back and holds Magnus' hand with his other.

Magnus kisses him, "Night, Alexander." He squeezes Alec's hand as he rests his other hand on Maxine's back.

The Lightwood-Bane family fall asleep.

_**the end** _

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Yes, I borrowed that line from episode 3.20.


End file.
